therobotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonrock Tiger
Regular= Moonrock Tiger is a Spacial type robot added to the game on Version 1.4.3. It is obtained by touching the moon, which is located right above the blue tree. Appearance The starter appearance is a bipedal grey small tiger with yellow lines covering his body and tail,has light yellow claws and white eyes. The first upgrade is a Bipedal normal sized Tiger with a White head with yellow eyes. The torso, arms, and tail are grey with striped yellow lines going around it. the claws are also light yellow. The legs are white. The second upgrade is a bipedal normal sized tiger. The whole body is White with yellow lines on its tail and torso. The head has red eyes and a long red brick resembling hair. The hands of the Tiger have a red brick resembling fur, the claws are light yellow this time too. The third upgrade is a bipedal normal sized tiger. Yet again the whole body is white with yellow stripes on its torso and tail. The Head has red eyes and a yellow orb in the middle of red hair. The tail is extremely long compared to its body, the end of the tail has a red bandage tied on. The arms have three different red bricks, ranging from smallest to biggest; these bricks seem to represent fur. The Tiger yet again has light yellow claws. Health Moves Upgrades Moonrock_V1.png|At Start 75a7ff81ec69ffdb39ef4c2534d81453.png|First Upgrade 144a9ec6986d28e7311baab333572b14.png|Second Upgrade 5eb3736587fcf28c721fbdee6a56931a.png|Third Upgrade |-| Shiny= The Shiny Moonrock Tiger came out in version 1.4.8. Currently the only way to get this shiny is to locate the randomly spawning Pink Statue and catch it. It seems the most common place to find the statue is next to the blue tree (though this may just be coincidence). Appearance A bipedal light pink small tiger with yellow lines covering his body and tail,has light yellow claws and white eyes The first upgrade is a Bipedal normal sized Tiger with a light red head with yellow eyes. The torso, arms, and tail are pink with striped yellow lines going around it. the claws are also light yellow. The legs are light red. The second upgrade is a bipedal normal sized tiger. The whole body is light red with yellow lines on its tail and torso. The head has red eyes and a long red brick resembling hair. The hands of the Tiger have a red brick resembling fur, the claws are yellow this time too. The third upgrade is a bipedal normal sized tiger. Yet again the whole body is light red with yellow stripes on its torso and tail. The Head has red eyes and a yellow orb in the middle of red hair. The tail is extremely long compared to its body, the end of the tail has a red bandage tied on. The arms have three different red bricks, ranging from smallest to biggest; these bricks seem to represent fur. The Tiger yet again has light yellow claws. Health Moves Upgrades D8iQmwP.png|At Start 6eimx2n.png|First Upgrade WSQZV8a.png|Second Upgrade moonrock tiger 4.png|Third Upgrade Category:Robots that need Requirements Category:Spacial Category:Shiny Robot